everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ever After Lingo: How to Speak like a Fairytale
As we all know, Ever After High (the series) uses a lot of puns in the series. Often making parallels of real world things/people/places (e.g. One Reflection= One Direction ; Tailor Quick = Taylor Swift ; Puer-story-co = Puerto Rico) just like Monster High. Below is a list of lingo and expressions often used in the Ever After High universe. Admins and users are allowed to suggest more puns for the list. The words on this list may or may have not been said or mentioned withing the series(in the books or in the webisodes). This list usually comes from the input of the fans and not canon. This is only a good reference guide for fans of the series learning how to adjust to the lingo of the series. (Very much a WIP) Expressions *Oh My Grimm (Oh My Gosh) *Oh My Godmother (Oh My God) *Hexcellent (Excellent) *Wonderlandiful (Wonderful) *Fairy Fail (Epic Fail) *Tea-riffic (Terrific) *Spell-ebrate (Celebrate) *Spella (Hella) *What in Grimm's name (What in God's name) *Sweet mother of Grimm (Sweet mother of God) *Oh Grimm (Oh Lord) *Oh pixie dust! (Oh drat/oh gosh) *Oh my wand (Oh my gosh) *Son of a witch (Son of a B*tch) *Oh, for crying out wolf! (Oh, for crying out loud!) *Fables/legends and gentle-tales (Ladies and gentlemen) *Speak of the wicked (Speak of the devil) *Wicked/that's so wicked/totally wicked/ext. (Replace "wicked" with cool/awesome/ext.) *For Aesop's sake (for heaven's sake) *It's on like Fairy Song! (It's on like Donkey Kong) *YOLOUT!/You Only Live Once Upon a Time (YOLO/ You Only Live Once) *Swagger (Swag) People *Katy Fairy (Katy Perry) *Tailor Quick (Taylor Swift) *One Reflection (One Direction) *Lady Yaga (Lady Gaga) *Snake (Drake) *Fall Out Book (Fall Out Boy) *Written Park (Linkin Park) *Fairestmore (Paramore) *New Rendition (New Edition) *Mariah Fairy (Mariah Carey) *Tiara (Ciara) *Lana d'Aulnoy (Lana del Rey) *Puss In Boots Dolls (Pussycat Dolls) *Fitcher's Birdy (Birdy) *Far East Castlement (Far East Movement) *PJ Lovely (PJ Liguori) *Selena Gnomez (Selena Gomez) *Keysha (Kesha) *Mermaida and The Diamonds/ Furrina and the Diamonds (Marina and the Diamonds) *John Myth (John Legend) *Spellvis Presley (Elvis Presley) *Michael Jack-and-the-Beanstalk (Michael Jackson) *Myrtha Stewart (Martha Stewart) *Spelline Dion (Celine Dion) * Christina Faerie (Christina Perri) * Of Dragons and Men (Of Monsters and Men) * Hexton (Rixton) * The Fabled (The Wanted) * Rebecca Jack (Rebecca Black) * Spun. (Fun.) * System of a Crown (System of a Down) * Ariana Granted (Ariana Grande) * The Brotherhood (The Neighborhood) Music/Songs *You Don't Know You're Charming (You Don't Know You're Beautiful) *When Can I Charm You Again? (When Can I See You Again?) *I See Magic (I See Fire) *Charm Places *Puerto-story-co (Puerto Rico) *Starbooks (Starbucks) *Hexico (Mexico) *Castleteria (Cafeteria) *Class-ic-rooms (Classrooms) *New Fable City (New York City) *New Fable State (New York state) *Nursery Carolina (North Carolina) *Story Carolina (South Carolina) Miscellaneous *Che-myth-stry (Chemistry) *Crownculus (Calculus) *Home Evilnomics (Home Economics) *Muse-ic (Music) *Grimmnastics (Gymnastics) *Archi-text-ure (architecture) *Nerves of tin (Nerves of steel) *Of Blind Mice and Men (Of Mice and Men) *Happi-Glee (Glee) *The Fault in Our Fairytale (The Fault in Our Stars) *Instacharm or Princeagram (Instagram) *Fablebook (Facebook) *MyChapter (Myspace) *Hext/hexting (Text/texting) *MirrorCast (Broadcast/show/Podcast) *MirrorPhone (Cell phone, iPhone) *MirrorPad (tablet, iPad) *Reflect (Mac Book) *MirrorStore (Apple Store) *Mirrornet (Internet) *Mani-curse (Manicure) *Pedi-curse (Pedicure) *Call of Beauty (Call of Duty) *Fairy Emblem (Fire Emblem) *Class-ic (Class) *Shelfie (Selfie) *Tiny Castle Nation (Tiny House Nation) *Tiny Castle Hunters (Tiny House Hunter) *Castle Hunters (House Hunter) *United Authors (United Nation) *Charm-opoly (monopoly) *Fairest wheel (Ferris wheel) *Touchcrown (Touchdown) *Bookball (Football) *Fairytale-back (pass-back) Category:Tutorials